Just For Tonight
by chemicaljane
Summary: Sequel to Wedding Night Jitters but works as a read-alone piece. Edward and Bella are married and Bella's change will be soon but Edward has a haunting vision that disturbs him greatly. Only Bella can help him see the truth. two part story. LEMON! R&R BxE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my follow up to Wedding Night Jitters (that nobody read). I've invented a new genre I'm calling 'emotional smut' or 'emo-smut' for short, lol. I'm fed up of grim descriptions of 'tips' and 'entries' and 'mounds' in the smut genre. I want a bit of emotion and subtlety - not a string of smutty keywords. I also don't want peeps to skip straight to the smut because it won't make sense if you do but you can do whatever really, i'm not hovering behind you! **

**EACH TIME YOU WRITE A REVIEW OF MY WORK A FAIRY GETS ITS WINGS. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or its characters. **

CHAPTER ONE

I don't know how long I'd been sleeping

I don't know how long I'd been sleeping. My eyes opened slowly and adjusted to the light. The sky was the perfect shade of blue. The sun was high and its bright yellow light filtered through the green forest leaves. A warm breeze caressed my hair. The setting was familiar. I was in the meadow.

This place held so many memories for me…the first time I had shown Bella my true form…that was a day I would never forget. So many years had passed since that day; it felt like I was remembering another lifetime. I stared up at the sky and felt the grass beneath my fingertips.

Enough time had passed for Bella to become fully accustomed to her life as a vampire. It hadn't been an easy journey but I was with her every step of the way, giving her support when she needed me. I was so lucky that she needed me…but where was she? I was sure she was around here somewhere.

I was ready to get up and find her when suddenly she came bounding into view. She was barefoot and wearing a white cotton summer dress. Her eyes shone with happiness as she smiled and laughed. As she came closer to me I noticed there was something different about her.

Her cheeks were flushed, perhaps from the heat?

Her skin was delicate and translucent but not sparkling in the sunlight.

Her eyes were deep brown, not the pale amber I remembered.

Were my eyes deceiving me or was I really seeing Bella in human form? What kind of trickery was this? Fear flooded my brain as I tried to make sense of what I was seeing.

She came towards me and knelt down in the grass beside me. Each arm rested by the sides of my body.

"Edward, I love you,"

I stroked her arm as she pressed her lips to mine. She giggled after she kissed me and then quickly got up.

"Bella, come back, wait," I cried out desperately.

She didn't look back. She was still laughing as she ran, her white dress billowing in the wind.

I didn't understand what was happening but I knew I had to follow her. I tried to get up but my muscles didn't move. I tried again but still nothing happened. I couldn't lift my body off the ground.

I watched helplessly as Bella ran towards the middle of the meadow. She leapt spectacularly into the air.

Her dress blew in the breeze.

I blinked and she was gone.

Before I could even make sense of what I had seen, the entire meadow collapsed around me, an earth shattering sound piercing my ears. The sky was torn down revealing nothing but darkness in its place. The ground beneath me gave way and I tumbled into the dark emptiness below.

There was no light now.

A figure walked out from the darkness towards me. He was an elderly man I had never seen before. I lay crumpled on the floor. He pulled me up with a force that belied his age. I looked around to see to where the light was coming from. Then I realised it was coming from _him_.

"We have been waiting for you,"

"Where am I? Where's Bella?"

"Bella is no longer your concern…"

"Who the hell are you? What have you done with her?"

"An apt choice of words, or rather word…hell,"

"I am in…hell?"

"Yes,"

"But where is she?"

"As I said, this no longer concerns you. We suggest you take your time to reflect upon your actions, this is the perfect opportunity and you'll have plenty of time on your hands, we guarantee it,"

"You just don't get it, do you? I don't care where I am, as long as Bella is safe, now where is she?"

"She has also been given time to reflect, it won't be for as long as you but it will be a burden that she carries with her eternally,"

"No, she doesn't deserve whatever you plan to do to her, it was my fault, I made her…"

"What do you call a soulless creature that takes another's soul?"

"_A monster_," I whispered.

He walked away taking the only source of light away with him. I ran into the pitch black emptiness. I tried every direction. I ran for miles but there was no end in sight. Just complete black shutting down all my senses.

"_A monster,"_

My eyes opened slowly and adjusted to the darkness. I immediately looked to my left and saw an angel sleeping there. I was in our bedroom. We had married three days ago. We were staying in the house I had bought just outside Forks.

We were enjoying our 'honeymoon' of Bella's last days as a human. The date had been set for her change which was just a week away. However, all the doubt and worry had resurfaced and now this waking nightmare had rocked my conscience to the core. _I didn't want to be the monster that ruined her soul and cast her into eternal damnation. _

My stomach churned at the thought. My throat felt dry. I was going to be sick. I had to run to the bathroom. I hunched over the bathroom sink, ready to throw up the contents of my stomach. I knew what it would look like. I would see red blood swirling in the white porcelain basin as I try to wash away the evidence. And I would hate myself for it afterwards for being such a monster.

Nothing came up as I dry heaved until my stomach muscles stopped contracting. I rinsed out my mouth, then walked slowly back into the bedroom. I hoped that Bella was still asleep. I quietly slid under the covers.

"Are you all right?" she said turning to look at me.

"y-y-yeah," I half smiled. She wasn't fooled so easily.

"Edward, you're shaking all over, what happened to you?"

She sat up, inspecting my body, my face, searching for an answer. I pushed her away from me. I sat up in bed, my back against the iron wrought headboard. She looked confused and hurt by my rejection. But she wouldn't give up on me.

"Edward, your scaring me, just tell me, whatever it is," she pleaded.

I knew my silence was a form of torture for her. I may be monster but I had a choice in whether to be cruel to her and looking into her eyes I knew she didn't deserve it.

"I had a waking nightmare, so vivid and real. You were apart from me, suffering because of me, the monster that took your soul,"

The penny dropped and Bella understood. She smoothed down her long mahogany hair, as she collected her thoughts.

She climbed into my lap and sat her body in the space between my legs. She leaned her back onto me. She pulled my arms around her, willing me to hold her close.

"Hold me, Edward,"

"I…can't,"

My arms flopped to my sides. I could feel nothing but misery and self-hatred. Bella turned around sharply, cupping my face with both of her hands. She tried to meet my gaze but I refused to look her in the eye.

"I'm not going to let you be consumed with guilt, Edward, you haven't done anything wrong; you have to let these doubts go,"

I plucked up the courage to look at her. Her deep brown eyes were wide, pleading me to believe her. I tried to speak but no words could escape from my lips. My doubts were holding my tongue ransom. She could see I was struggling to believe her.

In one move, she jumped out of the bed and walked to the electric heater in the room. She switched it on and then settled back into her original position in my lap. We had brought the heater to keep the room warm so that Bella wouldn't get cold during our 'affectionate' moments. We had agreed to take things slow and hadn't gone all the way yet. We were both still slightly shaken from my kidnapping on our wedding night.

She leaned her head onto the side of my neck.

"We belong to each other; this is how we were meant to be,"

She pulled my arms around her. This time I let myself hold her close. I could feel her heartbeat on my bare chest. I was in my boxer shorts; she was in her pale blue night slip. She placed her hands over mine and guided them under her night slip. She shivered as my ice cold hands grazed along her hips, her waist, her stomach, finally resting on her breasts. She held my hands in place.

I could feel the rise and fall of her chest as she took each breath. Neither of us spoke as I listened and felt her heartbeat. This felt more intimate than anything physical we had ever done. The atmosphere of the room - which had been weighed down by my sadness - was now crackling with anticipation.

She turned her head to look at me; her eyes were alight with a fierce passion.

"Only you are capable of loving me, Edward,"

_Was this a statement or a command?_ She let go of my hands, leaving them where they were. She wanted me to love her. She wanted me to know that I wasn't a monster but a person capable of loving her. She was waiting for me to make the next move.

_I've dreamed of this moment but Bella forgets that I did die 17 year old virgin. I may have studied anatomy in medical school but there was no text book on 'how to make love'. And if there was one I probably wouldn't have read it because I simply wasn't interested then…until she came into my life…_

Bella could feel my nerves. She took one of my hands in hers and began to delicately nibble and suck each one of my fingertips. Her warm tongue ran the length of my index finger. I shut my eyes and let my feelings wash over me, overpowering the misery and doubts that were in my mind. I hugged her close to me, never wanting her to stop. I could feel every muscle and bone of her back press into me. This fragile body was a living, breathing miracle right here in my arms.

I held her by the waist and leaned her slightly forward away from me. I slowly rose up her night slip over her head and flung it to one side. I stroked her bare back, my ice cold fingers running down her spine. She trembled with excitement. I lifted her hair and brushed it forward, giving me access to her bare neck and shoulders. I let my parted lips drag across her skin. It fired up my senses to feel her so closely with my lips. _This was much better than using my hands. _

I wanted to explore every part of her. I turned my attention to her ear, licking every crevice of this dainty little shell. I kept my face close to her so that my breath blew softly over her skin. I heard her inhale deeply, taking in the scent.

I took her hand and kissed and sucked her fingertips just as she had done to me. Her fingers were long and slender. She tasted warm and inviting. After I finished I began again with her other hand. Our bodies swayed gently together; forwards and backwards, forwards and backwards. I could feel her heart rate start to increase. I massaged her stomach and breasts with my free hand.

I turned her whole body so that she was now directly facing me. I tucked the strands of hair that had fallen forward behind her ear. She smiled at me seductively. I loved the way she smiled at me. It radiated a pure love that I never thought I was capable of knowing. I wanted so much to return that same feeling; I wanted her to know just how much I loved her. I kissed her with a passion that was now surging through my body. She returned my kiss eagerly, bringing me to life. _Nothing bad could ever happen to me when I felt like this. _

I held her in my embrace as we rolled over onto the bed. I rested her head upon the pillow and positioned myself above her, careful not to rest any of my body weight upon her. I pulled the bed covers up around me to make sure she wasn't cold. I broke away from the lingering kiss as Bella gasped for air. I turned my attention to her neck and collarbone, kissing and feeling my way around her. She held onto me, her hands travelling from the centre of my back, to my arms and back again. Her skin against my skin was a thrill I could never become tired of.

As I kissed the base of her neck, I decided a little mischief was in order. I held her hand and guided it down my lower back, placing it on my bare cheek. I glanced up at her as she bit down on her lip, trying desperately to repress an embarrassed yet wicked grin that was slowly forming across her face. _Her hands had definitely never travelled down there before. _

She looked purposefully at me and gave a hard squeeze to my cheek, raising one eyebrow in the process_. I knew she wouldn't let me get away with naughty behaviour like that_ as I buried my face into her shoulder to hide my own impish grin. I put my hand back onto hers and squeezed it gently, making sure her hand was firmly pressed against my naked flesh. She put her other hand on my other cheek and then gave that one a squeeze.

"You win," I murmured, finally admitting defeat.

"I always do," she replied in a low, husky voice.

* * *

to be continued...bonus points if you spotted the Edward Scissorhands rip off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for my outburst earlier. I was just venting. There's room in fanfic for all kinds of writing and I'm not one to judge. **

**I don't like the title of my story, I was going to change it but I think I should just stick with it now. For anyone wondering it's the name of a song by the band One Night Only. Anyway, on with the smut! **

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY**

CHAPTER TWO

I rested my face on the pit of her stomach admiring the curves and peaks of her breasts

I rested my face on the pit of her stomach admiring the curves and peaks of her breasts. I imagined I was an explorer on some undiscovered land, deserted on a place that had become my own private sanctuary. I gazed at her nipple and imagined what it would feel like. I just had to find out. I lifted my head up and moved towards her breast; I was looking down upon on it now. I slowly and carefully enclosed my mouth around it. Her skin was warm to the touch. I closed my eyes to focus only on my sense of touch. I swirled my tongue around the shape of her nipple.

I remembered from studying biology that the area surrounding the nipple was called the areola. However, no biology textbook had ever described how it felt. It was so much smoother than the rest of her soft, supple skin. It was heavenly. She responded by ruffling my hair with her hand. She loved doing that and I was more than happy to let her.

My stomach tensed into knots of pleasure as Bella arched her back, imprinting her body into mine, letting out a low moan. After she relaxed her body back into place, I opened my eyes to study the curves and lines of her body once again.

I suppose my cool mouth on her breast felt like someone rubbing ice cubes around her nipple area. _Had her body responded simply as a result of the icy coldness of my lips and my tongue or was it because she was actually turned on because it was me, feeling her, exploring her_ I thought glumly to myself.

Bella caressed my neck and face with tender care. I looked up and she was smiling reassuringly at me. She had obviously seen the flicker of pity I felt inside reflect in my outward expression. I refused to let myself be swallowed up in self-pity. I had to do this for her. I was capable of loving her and she wanted me to believe it as much as she did.

I shook all negative thoughts away and then turned my attention to her other breast, again using my tongue as my guide. Bella pulled the covers down and I opened my eyes to see if she was uncomfortable. I was surprised to see her watching me with a peaceful expression. However, there was pure fire burning in her eyes. I could tell she was concentrating on breathing steadily as she watched me. I held her gaze as I continued exploring, flicking the peak of her nipple with my tongue. She held her fingers in her mouth, biting down to stifle to the loud moans of satisfaction, her other hand stroking the nape of my neck. _Perhaps, watching me as well as feeling me was a kind of turn on? I knew that for me, it was certainly erotic watching her be turned on._

I broke away from her gaze to concentrate on her breast. I finished caressing her nipple with my tongue when it became firm in my mouth. Bella was breathing quite heavily so I decided to pull away to let her catch her breath. I drew my head back to take in the full view of her body.

I could see that her breasts had swelled and both her nipples now stood erect. I thought I had been controlling my urges quite well up to now, but for some reason in this quiet moment, sweet venom erupted in my mouth. I fought it back down my throat. I was panting, needing air to fill up my lungs and clear my senses. Bella instinctively responded by becoming very still. It helped me to focus on everything that mattered at this moment in time: Bella.

I shifted my body down, kissing Bella's navel as I passed it, until I reached my destination. Accordingly, she shifted herself upwards so that her back was leaning against the headboard. I was between her legs, my head rested against her inner thigh.

My hand glided upwards from the sole of her foot, along her calf to the back of her knee. I pulled her knee up so that her foot was placed on the bed, propping up her leg. _Her knee is the perfect place to begin I thought_, as I began a line of kisses from her knee to the inside of her thigh.

Each kiss was becoming slower and more lingering than the next. I wanted to draw out this moment to maximum effect and from Bella's sounds, it seemed to be working. She was starting to perspire and the scent coming from her was utterly intoxicating. Her body was starting to tremble with excitement as each kiss got closer and closer…she still had on her underwear as I reached the top of her inner thigh. _I had explored with my mouth over every sensitive part of her body, could I dare to go to this final place? _I could feel the moisture between her thighs. I was sure that she could see that I was also aroused.

Suddenly, a large flow of venom bubbled up my throat and into my mouth. I shut my mouth quickly, gulping down on what seemed like endless waves of venom. My vampiric senses were overloaded with desire – in every sense of the word – and if I ventured any closer to this particular part of Bella's anatomy, she would be in mortal danger. When I was sure the venom had stopped flowing, I rested my head against her thigh, sighing in relief. Bella straightened out her bent knee, laying it on my shoulder.

I hadn't realised that it wasn't just Bella who was trembling, I was trembling from head to foot too. I was craving every part of her but I didn't want to hurt her. If I carried on now, there was no turning back. I had to weigh the decision up in my mind right now. _Could I take the risk? Even if I could hurt her or worse…_

"Edward,"

The imploring voice of an angel spoke to me. I looked deep into her brown eyes and a mutual consent was exchanged between us. I would go on.

I grabbed her by the hips and pulled her down until she lay flat on the bed, her hair streaking up above her head. She rearranged her hair around her face, smirking at me as she did so. _I really should have asked before dragging her towards me like a caveman. _I smiled apologetically at her. She playfully scruffed up my hair. I whipped off her underwear in one fluid movement and threw it to the other side of the room. I took off my boxer shorts which landed next to her underwear.

Our hips were now level. I drew my body close to her. Heat was radiating off her body which was intensifying her delicious scent. I hoped that the icy chill of my body would be like a soothing balm to her intense heat. I felt her breasts - which were still hard - press against my bare torso. I was careful not put any weight upon her fragile body.

I propped myself up by my elbows and then bent down for a lingering kiss. With the most careful of movements I was inside her. She felt so snug and warm. My entire body shook with a powerful tremor. This was beyond all known pleasures.

_I was inside her. _

It was like diving into layers of the finest velvet. This was the closest I would ever get to feeling like a human.

I kept my eyes on Bella, gauging each of my movements by her reaction. At first, her eyes widened as she gasped. Her body tensed and then relaxed. I knew there would be pain for her first time, I couldn't prevent that, but I would make sure that she would feel the same pleasure that I felt too.

I rocked my body as gently as I could, maintaining a slow, paced rhythm. I could hear her heart rate increase sharply each time I moved inside her. She nuzzled into my shoulder and I could feel her warm breath on my skin. I momentarily bent down to kiss her but she abruptly turned her face to the side, her expression was lost in complete rapture, as she quietly cried out my name.

I doubt she had even noticed me try to kiss her so I wasn't upset by her turning away. I wanted her to let herself go completely in the moment, even if I couldn't. I would be here for her in any way that I could.

I picked up the pace of my rhythm. I lifted my body slightly away from Bella. As I was getting faster, my movements were becoming a little rougher, less controlled. A careless slip of my attention and everything could go disastrously wrong. I focused on every muscle, sinew and bone of my body to keep steady, not get carried away.

Bella's heartbeat was starting to skyrocket now. She writhed underneath me, her legs drawing up around my back, her foot stroking the back of my leg, her knee digging into the back of my shoulder. I could feel the pulse deep inside of her. Her breathing was fast and shallow as the heat in the room was sweltering.

A soft murmur of _Oh's_ escaped from her lips, each one becoming increasingly louder and faster. I couldn't express what it felt like to hear her reactions. It made my heart sing. I matched my pace to her sounds. I wanted my every move to give her a feeling of total bliss.

She scratched at my back with such force that had I been human, she definitely would have drawn blood. _I suppose there were advantages to being a monster after all._

She locked her legs firmly around me as she pressed her hipbone into me. It was a sudden movement, but luckily my hunter's instinct sensed it allowing me to adjust to her body in time. My insides suddenly turned to jelly as I felt her grinding her naked form against me. _Oh, Bella._ Her inner muscles tightened around me.

Shivers of ecstasy ran from the back of my neck and down my spine as I felt her heat on every inch of my body. This was the point when I could have lost all control. My body may have been ice cold but a fire was raging within. My body was willing me to go faster, harder, deeper. I obliged it as much as was physically possible.

Bella's hands slid all over my body, rubbing her sweet scent all over me. A rumbling growl rippled deep from within my throat. I let my final thrusts be as hard and forceful as I could manage without hurting her. The bed jumped forward a couple of inches towards the wall. Bella threw her arms above her head, gasping wildly in barely restrained delight.

I gazed down at her, wanting to commit this night to my memory forever. No night would ever be _quite_ like this. She looked directly at me and another shiver ran down my spine. She turned her face skyward and cried out loudly to the heavens.

"Edward!"

Time seems to stop still.

We are suspended in a single moment.

We are falling through the darkness, a sense of exhilaration flowing through our bodies as we're spinning out of control, flying through the air together and then hurtling back to earth. Bella is the first one to open her eyes. They are shining with gratitude. _I have pleased her._ There is nothing more I could have wanted from life.

The moment is taken away from me when I feel a sudden surge of the sweetest venom I've ever tasted explode into my mouth. I rip myself away from Bella, fearing what could happen so close to her with venom bubbling behind my lips. I forcefully swallow it down my throat.

I bend down to touch her lips. She returns my kiss and it is the perfect combination of fire and ice.

Our bodies are quivering, spent of energy and emotion. I roll onto the space next to her. We lay like two bodies that have been tossed from a shipwreck and washed ashore. We take our time to recover our breath. She stretches out her hand towards me. I gratefully accept it and bring her fingertips to graze against my lips.

"Edward?"

"Yes,"

"You were amazing,"

"You weren't too bad either,"

"I hope you know I'm always right…this is how we were meant to be,"

I roll onto my side and prop my head up with my elbow to look at her. Her body is glazed with perspiration; her cheeks are streaked with bright red, her dark hair falling around her shoulders. This gorgeous, wild, untamed creature I see before me loves me. It pierces a hole straight through my heart.

_Who am I to disagree?_

THE END

A/N: bonus point if you rubbed your nipple while thinking of Edward, lol. Do you think I mentioned the word nipple enough? ;) Aaaah, that was fun to write.


End file.
